Computer-controlled positioning systems, also termed gauge systems, are commonly used in manufacturing environments to position workpieces, such as pieces of lumber, pipes, conduits, sheet metal, extrusions, or the like, quickly and accurately relative to a processing tool, such as a saw. In stop-based gauge systems, a stop serves as a movable fence that contacts an end (or other surface) of a workpiece to establish a distance from the end to the processing tool. The stop can be driven along a linear axis (i.e., a measurement axis) to adjust the distance of the stop from the tool according to a target dimension for a product to be formed by processing the workpiece with the tool, such as the length to be cut from a piece of lumber.
Stop-based, linear gauge systems can have various levels of complexity. More sophisticated versions automate control of the tool and use the stop as a pusher to drive movement of the workpiece toward the tool. These pusher-based systems can, for example, drive the end of a workpiece toward the tool to multiple stopped positions at which workpiece processing is performed, to create multiple products automatically from a single workpiece. For example, pusher-based systems can create a set of products of desired length automatically based on a cut list. In contrast, simpler stop-based gauge systems combine (a) a passive stop that does not push the workpiece and (b) manual control of the tool. With these simpler systems, a user manually places a workpiece against the stop after the stop has ceased moving at a location defined by a target dimension, and then manually controls the tool to process the workpiece.
Stop-based, linear gauge systems improve efficiency and accuracy, thereby saving time and money. Accordingly, many craftsmen, such as framers, finish carpenters, cabinet installers, and cabinetmakers, would benefit from use of these gauge systems. However, these craftsmen frequently do not work predominantly in a single facility, but instead may move frequently between different job sites. As a result, craftsmen often opt not to invest in stop-based gauge systems because of these systems' perceived lack of portability, high cost, large size, complexity of use, lack of functionality, and difficulty to assemble and maintain. Therefore, improved stop-based gauge systems are needed that are more portable, less expensive, more compact, safer, less complex, more functional, and/or more user-friendly to assemble, operate, reconfigure, and/or service.